


The Boy with the broken smile

by Harry_P07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry_P07/pseuds/Harry_P07
Summary: T/W there is a mention of blood and abuse.I loved this fic when I read it on fanfiction.net, so I rewrote it in my own words changing a few things. Hope you enjoy.Wolfstar, obviously. Starbucks (James' and Sirius' ship name) being brothers.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Kudos: 3





	The Boy with the broken smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The boy with the broken smile](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/748530) by I don't know. 



> I don't own anything, unfortunately. I don't support JK, McGonagall wrote the HP series.

\- Sirius has been so badly abused, he's in St. Mungo's-  
Remus' POV-  
"You're nervous." James pointed out, as we walked to the permanent injury ward.   
"Says you." I retorted, able to sense James' nerves. James smirked briefly before his face fell now showing his nerves.  
"I'm scared that he won't be the same, or worse off." James admitted.  
"He might be, for a bit." I told him, sounding more confident than I felt; what if he's never the same, what if he's changed because of this, what if he was annoyed with us because we made the ministry take control (with the help of James' dad). We'd done so because, after 4th year we hadn't heard from him for half the summer, so we got Mr Potter involved and we got Sirius out of there.  
"You'll help him though?" Mr Potter asks, he came with us.  
"Obviously!" James said.   
"Absolutely." I added.  
We entered the ward. Sirius wasn't conscious (the healers told us it was due to potions they'd given him) but I was relieved to see that he looked fine.  
I'm staying at James, because it's easier for trips to St. Mungo's (I was slightly worried about the next full moon because I don't know how well James would manage on his own and Moony was being very strange recently).   
Long after we'd got back I was in James' spare room ('cause that's where I sleep) because I needed to be on my own, thinking about stuff. I could hear people talking downstairs.  
"Sirius is going to live here when he from St. Mungo's." Mr Potter's voice said.  
"Really? Wicked!" James' voice said excitedly, Merlin he's predictable.  
"Was this the ministry's idea?" Mrs Potter asked.   
"I might have persuaded them to allow it." Mr Potter, he's so like James.  
Then I heard someone coming up the stairs, I guessed it was James. Sure enough he came in 'my' room, his excitement basically audible.  
"I heard." I told him.  
"Nice." James said.   
"You do realise that it could be ages until Sirius gets out, even then he'll still need recovery, don't you?" I asked. I burst James' excitement, which was my intention because he had to understand the seriousness (pun not intended). He sat on 'my' bed.  
"I know." He said. I felt guilty.  
"Your parents have basically just adopted Sirius, so technically he's your brother." I said. James' eyes lit up.   
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
A couple of days later, we went back to St. Mungo's because there'd been an owl telling us Sirius was awake.  
Sirius was sat there, just staring at the wall, unresponsive. The healers told us he wouldn't respond to them, so me and James tried but failed.  
Then we went again three days later, Sirius was still unresponsive but he was humming something that sounded a lot like part of Bohemian Rhapsody, by Queen (editor's note: Sirius knows muggle music because of Lily).  
I laid awake one night, trying to figure out why he was acting like this. The day after, I went alone to St. Mungo's. I made the healers piss off, by telling them to give us some space.  
"Sirius, look, I know you probably hate it here but I want to talk to you." I said, not expecting anything at all.  
"Hate is an understatement." Sirius said. I was so surprised and happy and relieved all at the time.  
"I'm sorry." Sirius said.  
"Whatever for?" I asked.  
"Putting you through this, getting myself in here, everything I guess." Sirius explained.  
"It is not your fault in the slightest, you need this to help. James and I want to help you as much as possible, but being here will help more." I said.  
"Suppose." Sirius muttered.  
"James might kill me when he finds out I've been here." I said, hoping to lighten the mood.  
"He'll want to know that I speak too, then he'll mother me forever." Sirius said.  
"You love it really." I teased.  
"Suppose." Sirius smirked.  
"I'll warn him shall I?"  
"That'd be good."  
For ages we talked about anything and everything, including Sirius' annoyance at the healers because every day they asked 'are you ok' and because he wasn't allowed to do things on his own; most of all wash, which the healers had given up on because Sirius had just screamed at them. He also explained why he did what he did: he was silent because he didn't know what to say then the muggle songs was his way of saying how he felt.  
Sirius' POV-  
James came the day after. He didn't tell the healers to piss off straight away so I didn't exactly respond to him. But he got the message when I kept looking at the healers. I told him everything I'd told Moony and I asked him stuff about Moony: is he worrying? are you looking after him (which James told me I'm the one who needs looking after). He also told me about his parents basically adopting me.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************2 weeks now I've been in this shit hole and I am bored out of my mind. I started cooperating, mainly because James threatened me (editor's note: drama queen), also he'd said it'd get me home quicker. I still wouldn't let the healers wash me, which is a real shame because I'm not allowed to do it myself. I keep coughing up blood and 'not keeping food down' (I love the healer's technical terms), which James and Remus don't know about., but the healers are most concerned about the blood part.  
A week later they let me go, with the potion that was supposed to stop the blood and the other thing (editor's note: I thought blood was pushing it), which hasn't actually done anything, dreamless sleep potion (the only good thing I've been given) and strict rules on what to do and what NOT to do.   
James' house:  
James, Remus and James' parents gave me a shit tonne of sweets, which I'm only allowed a limited number of. I felt like they were all clamouring me, so I made the excuse to escape off to my new bedroom (editor's note: the spare room, Remus sharing with James because 'Sirius needs his own space'). I sat on the bed; I wanted to bury myself in it and hide forever. I was still bandaged up (I'm supposed to take them off in 3 days, not me personally, someone else) I didn't want to be here with them lot looking after me, I can look after myself. I'd gotten this far on my own.   
Remus' POV-  
"Sirius is different." James said.  
"Well noted." I said sarcastically; I'd noticed as soon as he'd come in that something was wrong.  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to it." James joked. He means my 'talent' (as named by James) of being able to sense emotions.  
"What do we do?" James asked, his joking-ness gone; he was concerned. So was I.  
"Not fuss for a start." I said, only half joking.  
"Piss off." James said.  
"Try not to worry." I added.  
"You can talk." James teased.   
"Distraction." I finished, acting like I hadn't heard him.   
"There's a stream we could go to tomorrow, it's brilliant this time of year. James suggested.  
"Sounds good." I said.  
"I wonder if Sirius noticed you're still ill, you can't fool me." James said. The full moon had been 3 days ago, and apparently Moony had been weird and felt it afterwards and still do a little; just feeling a bit crap really.  
"I've felt worse, I can deal with it." I said, getting up. I wanted to see Sirius, but I also knew there was a reason he'd said he 'wanted space'. James followed me and didn't say anything until I stopped in front of the door to Sirius' room. "Remus." Was all James said. I didn't know what to do. I turned around, walked downstairs then went outside. Of course James followed.  
"I get it." He said.  
"Do you?" I asked, sounding more bitter than I'd intended.  
"Yeah. You want to make sure he's alright, but that feels wrong because he probably doesn't want it. Then you feel guilty for staying here so long, which you shouldn't because normally summers are boring, and it's wicked that my two best mates are here. And you're feeling crap yourself, which doesn't help anything, but you don't want to add anything to make things awkward, but I literally don't care, I like looking after people." James explained.  
"How in Merlin's name did you know that?" I asked, looking at him.  
"I feel the same for the first one, I also guessed and I've known you for almost 5 years. I'm pretty proud of myself actually." James said proudly. Idiot, as ever.   
"Have you guessed why Moony's being an arsehole as well?" I asked.  
"I'm not that good, but is it to do with Sirius?" James asked.  
"That's the main reason; I'm worried so Moony sees it as a weakness. He's feeling cooped up, which I don't get." I said.  
"You haven't been to my house before now, maybe he doesn't like it." James suggested. I shook my head. We ended sat on the doorstep, in silence not needing to speak (yes James shut up for once). We also ended up checking on Sirius, he was laid not facing the door so it was obvious that he didn't want to talk.  
A lot later, after James had fallen asleep, I was awake worrying (no surprises there). Around 2:30am, I decided to do something rather stupid: I got up and went to Sirius' room. He was still laid in the same position.  
"You're so predictable." Sirius said, able to sense me (thanks to Padfoot). He moved, so that he was facing me.  
"Yep. How are you?" I asked.  
"Stupid question." Sirius said. Agreed, I should know better.  
"What's worse?" I asked.  
"I don't need looking after and everyone thinks I do, I can look after myself." Sirius answered.  
I thought about it for a moment. "Of course you can, but you just might need help at the moment. I know where you're coming from, because I usually don't want help after a full moon, I don't want people fussing or treating me any different because I'm ill, but it is nice to be looked after, but if it's too much then you're allowed to say no. When people help you, you get better quicker and afterwards you're free to whatever the fuck you want." I explained.  
"I can stop people overdoing it?" Sirius asked.   
"Of course. Though James is going to have to tone down a lot." I said. Sirius smirked.   
"Thanks Moony." He said.  
"No problem." I said, heading to leave.  
"Wait." Sirius said. I read his look and knew what he wanted.  
"James will murder us both." I said. He'll tease us for sure or take the absolute piss.  
"Shame I don't care." Sirius said. So I laid on bed with him.  
"Don't think I haven't noticed by the way, I know Moony's being a prick." Sirius said.  
"It's partly your fault." I replied, pretending to accuse him.  
Sure enough, in the morning James took the piss, he was annoyed to which is understandable. We went to the stream and we may or may not have had a water fight because Sirius may or may not have shoved James into the stream.   
We found out about the blood and the food issue, I knew it was an affect of abuse or because of the potions, but James was odd about it.  
Sirius' POV, 2 days later (bandages off day) -  
Mrs Potter reminded me about today and she wanted to do it, but I didn't want her to, so ran off to my room not wanting anyone to see beneath the bandages.  
Remus came in "Will you let me?" He asked. I considered it for a moment, then agreed to let him. He didn't react to seeing my bruises, or the fact that he could see my bones (I love being thin sometimes). I saw it as a bit of freedom and was thankful it was over. Remus made sure I was ok when he'd done, which I wasn't but I kept telling myself I could only get better from here. After Remus had decided I was ok to be left on my own, I decided I was going to live in my new freedom, I was going to break one of my rules: even after the bandages were off I wasn't supposed to wash myself, for a few days, but I didn't care. The only problem I had was that my arms didn't want to cooperate, but I managed rather well.  
I was exhausted afterwards, and just about managed to make it to my bed before my body gave up on me. I was stuck, my hair still wet and 'indecent', so moved as much as I dared so I was at least covered up. I almost ended up chocking on my own blood, which was fun. I had no energy to shout for anyone, so I grabbed anything within reach and threw it (good job I'm a beater really). I was very pleased to see that Remus acme on his own.  
"It's about time you broke one of your rules." He teased. I was expecting him to be surprised, but he wasn't. I didn't even need to tell him what to do, he just did and I was so grateful for it. Once he'd finished, he decided that he wasn't going to leave me on my own again (but he could have, I had no energy to do anything) and he stayed (although I did end up falling asleep).  
No POV-  
Most days Sirius was fine, and completely himself, but of course, there were some days when he would stay hidden in his room. after a few weeks, he was a lot better than he had been. Remus went home, but owled every day. James began to understand more, so he and Sirius became as close as brothers.  
Overall it had been an eventful summer, but massive celebration pranks were in order through 6th year.  
The end.


End file.
